DinoSnore: My Version
by Ookami Chann
Summary: Well the title says it all, it's the Dinosaur King episode, Dino-Snore, in my version. Enjoy and R&R.


**Enjoy! R&R if you can!**

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Dinosaur King, the new plot is mine though.

Imagine if what happened in the Dinosaur King episode, Dino-Snore wasn't what happened. Here's my version to it.

"Ace, your going to have to pretend to be a dog", Rex said, facing, Ace then leading him onto the train. "Alright, here we go doggy, be a good boy", Rex pleaded, in a funny accent.

In his thoughts he was thinking about how Max and Zoe were doing, well, not so much Max, after the argument, they hadn't really spoken to each other, Then he yawned.

Meanwhile…. "Whoa, it's kind of smelly down here!", Zoe moaned, pinching her nose in disgust. "Really, I don't smell anything?", Max asked, sniffing the air, "Wow, now I know what Rex was talking about!", Zoe complained. "Did you say something?", Max asked, yet again. **(A/n: Max must be really dumb, not to smell the stench!, No offence to Max fans.)**

"Oh, no, nothing, no", Zoe stammered. Then Max's dad ran past the junction they were at, Max shouted for him, with no avail.

Then the Alpha Gang showed up. "Oh no, not you brats!", Ursula whined, "Your not getting this card, so you can all go home now!", Zander explained. "Now way, your not getting this card old lady!", Zoe shouted. This made Ursula show a face of hatred. "Hey, I'm not an old lady!", she shouted before Ed and Zander ran to a pressure gauge,(If that's how it's spelt.) and started to turn it around as Ursula said, "It's time the Alpha Gang turned up the pressure!", she cackled, before running off with her comrades to catch the Ankylosaurus.

While it was going half bad for Max and Zoe, Rex was asleep on the train, snoring lightly. Then the train jolted heavily ,waking him up. "What was that?", Rex shouted to Ace. Then the jolting happened again, it was Ankylosaurus and he was angry, so angry in fact when Rex tried to turn Ace into full size, he dropped his dino-holder. "Oh no, my dino-holder!", he shrieked. Then when the jolting did stop, Rex and Ace scampered out, but not quick enough to get out of the way of the debris of rocks. **(A/n: For those who don't know what debris means, it basically means falling rocks!) **The falling rocks fell and toppled over Rex and Ace, one hit Rex on the head, knocking him out, and causing a slight bleed. Ace though, he managed to wriggle free and ran to find help.

Back to Max and Zoe, they were now running down a flight of stairs that felt never-ending, as Zoe put it. "Ugh, when will we get there?", Zoe echoed, making sure Max heard it, "We're almost there Zoe!", Max proudly exclaimed, for once, not falling, well that was… until Chomp stopped mid-way and caused Max to fall on his tummy and groan. "Ow, hey Chomp, what is it?", Max groaned, rubbing his tummy as if he just ate. Chomp then started to run and run until he stopped in front of a small object.

"Hey, what's that?", Zoe asked, panting as heavily as an elephant. "It's Rex's dino-holder, but where is he and Ace?", Max explained. Then as if on cue, Ace appeared out of the darkness and growled in fear, then Chomp started squeaking and signalled Max and Zoe to follow him, but when they were about to, Ankylosaurus was running, towards them. They didn't have time to collect Rex's dino-holder. "Ah!, quick!, RUN!", Max yelled, but, not a moment too soon, the Alpha Gang were tailing behind it, literally with it caught by the tail. It wasn't long before they heard a dreadful music, coming from the machine the Alpha Gang were riding.

It was a tense run, but it was a very lucky-to-be-alive run, because Zoe had tripped over and got her foot stuck between a rail, Max then tried to get to her aid, but he wasn't fast enough to release Zoe, but there was a spark of hope, when it was unexpected Ace vanished.

"Where's Ace?", Zoe squealed as Max was releasing her foot. "He's here!", said a familiar voice. The two kids turned, there was Rex, bleeding slowly on his head, and looking ready to collapse. "Dino-slash!, go Carnaturous, blow them away!, Rex chanted, swiping Ace's card, turning him into full size. "Let's go Ace, tackle him down!", Rex shouted, Ace didn't hesitate to respond and made a hit so hard, it knocked the Alpha Gang away. "Now we can catch it, go Ace use-", Rex started, but got interrupted when the Ankylosaurus used Mole Attack, this spelt trouble for Ace. Then there was a purple light, it was the Ankylosaurus for sure, but before anyone could do anything about it, the purple light had moved towards Ace and the attack hit him pretty hard. Not hard enough to turn him into a card though, instead, Rex shouted,

"Let's go Ace, Cyclone!", and a gush of wind hit Ace, then Ace ran to the dinosaur and hit it so hard it became a card. Max picked up the card, having finally freed Zoe. "Cool, we got Ankylosaurus and the move card, radical!", Max cheered. "Hey Rex, I'm sorry for calling you uptight earlier on, your not!", Max apologised. Rex smiled, "And I'm sorry for calling you clueless, because we know your not!", Rex said, in the same apologetic tone. "Finally, no more fighting you guys", Zoe pleaded and Rex and Max nodded in agreement. They then went home, to find Max's dad droning on to Reese about the Ankylosaurus.

Then when he noticed the kids he said, "Hey kids, what do you all think, here's my prize of my mission, to get the latest dino goods while they were on sale, hehe!", Dr Taylor explained. "Wow!", was all Max and Zoe could say, "Hey, where's Rex?", Zoe asked, "Shhhhhh!", Mrs Taylor hushed, they all went inside to see Rex and Ace, sleeping on the sofa. "It's important that kids catch up on their sleep!", Mrs Taylor explained, "In that case, I'll be huge", Max complimented, referring to himself. "But if Chomp and Paris do the same imagine what they'll be like…", Zoe started, they both then imagined Chomp and Paris the size of Max's house and gave scared faces while gasping.

R&R.


End file.
